Rime Coyotehi
|ailments = |weaknesses = |creator = Scholarworld}}Rime Coyotehi is a Fanged Wyvern and a Subspecies of Coyotehi Physiology Coyotehi greatly resembles the normal Coyotehi, with a few differences. For one, its scales are white rather than tan, while the line of fur lining the top of their body is now dark blue rather than maroon. The gauntlet-like structures on their front legs are now much larger and more jagged. Useful Information Sonic Bombs and Sonic Pods will leave Rime Coyotehi stunned longer than it would've been if a Flash Bomb or a Flash Pod was used. Ecological Information Placement in Food Chain Rime Coyotehi rests firmly in the middle of the food chain, just like the regular counterpart. Behavior Towards Other Monsters Rime Coyotehi is a hostile predator, attacking most animals without hesitation. Tracks The tracks that Coyotehi leaves behind are "Frozen Footprints", "Light Blue Scale", "Dark Blue Fur" and "Cold Flint Shard". Specific Locale Interactions Rime Coyotehi has no Specific Locale Interactions. Special Behaviors Rime Coyotehi has no Special Behaviors. Abilities Rime Coyotehi has lost the fire-based abilities of the regular Coyotehi. Instead, it has control over ice. By using a special reactive fluid that is secreted through its skin, it is capable of encasing itself in an icy armor, which provides it with extra defense. Rage and Tired States * Rage Mode: Rime Coyotehi will start huffing white smoke from its mouth. * Tired State: Rime Coyotehi will start drooling and its ears will droop. Mount Rime Coyotehi can be mounted on its head, its back, and its tail. In-Game Information Ecology * Order: Saurischia * Suborder: Four-Legged * Superfamily: Flaming Paw Wyvern * Family: Coyotehi Habitat Range Rime Coyotehi is a resident of the Freezing Mountainside. Ecological Niche Rime Coyotehi, like the original variant, is a vicious predator. It preys on Popo and Anteka, although it is preyed upon by other predators, such as Barioth. Biological Adaptations Rime Coyotehi secretes a reactive fluid through its skin. This fluid quickly hardens into a type of "ice armor". This armor acts as a secondary protection against threats and also acts as a weapon. Weapon-like ice structures can form on their claws. Attacks Note: Rime Coyotehi shares multiple attacks with Coyotehi. The following attacks stated are unique to Rime Coyotehi. High Rank Calm * Freezin' Wave: Replaces Burnin' Wave. Rime Coyotehi will growl and then grind one of its claws against the ground and unleash a small wave of cold mist. Causes Iceblight. * Freeze: Replaces Ignite. One of Rime Coyotehi's claws will start freezing. One of three outcomes will then occur.. * Freeze Lance: This can only be done after Freeze. Rime Coyotehi clads one of its claw in ice, creating a lance-like structure. It will then charge forward in an attempt to impale the hunter. Causes Iceblight. This attack can get Coyotehi stuck in walls. * Freeze Blade: This can only be done after Freeze. Rime Coyotehi clads one of its claw in ice, creating a blade-like structure. It will then attempt to slash at the hunter three times. Causes Iceblight * Freeze Shield: This can only be done after Freeze. Rime Coyotehi clads one of its claw in ice, creating a shield-like structure. It embeds this structure into the ground, blocking any ranged attacks and weapons below purple sharpness. After five seconds, Rime Coyotehi attempts to ram the hunter with said "shield". * IceLine: Replaces FireLine. Coyotehi will slam one of its claws into the ground, producing a line of icicles in front of them. Causes Iceblight. Enraged * Blizzard Howl: Replaces Wildfire Roar. Rime Coyotehi will rear up and rub both of its claws together. It will then get on all fours, spin once, and roar. Its front claws will become encased in large ice crystals, and a sort of "ice armor" forms along its body. Any attacks with its claws will now cause Severe Iceblight * Freezing Uppercut: Replaces Flaming Uppercut. Rime Coyotehi will swipe one of its claws upwards. Causes Severe Iceblight. * Pounding Hail: Replaces Pounding Flames. Rime Coyotehi will rush towards the hunter whilst pounding its claws into the ground in a similar way to Brachydios. Causes Severe Fireblight. * Double Freezin' Wave: Replaces Double Burnin' Wave. Rime Coyotehi will grind both of its claws on the ground, unleashing two waves of cold mist. Causes Severe Iceblight. * Chaos Frost: Replaces Inferno Rush. Rime Coyotehi will growl and start pawing at the ground. After a full five seconds, Rime Coyotehi will unleash a howl and rush towards the hunter, its claws now encased in serrated sickle-like structures. Rime Coyotehi will attempt to slash at the hunter three times, and each hit causes both Severe Iceblight. After it slashes three times, Rime Coyotehi will leap into the air and crash down onto the hunter, causing an explosion of ice that causes Severe Iceblight. Rime Coyotehi will exit its enraged state after this attack is finished. Breakable Parts * Head: Scars will appear, and teeth will be broken. * Back: Its back will be scarred. * Front Claws: Either front claw will be broken. * Tail (Sever): Its tail will be severed. Interactions With Other Monsters With Deviljho Coyotehi can be picked up by Deviljho and used to bludgeon hunters. With Jade Barroth Turf War (Tie) Rime Coyotehi and Jade Barroth both roar at each other. Rime Coyotehi will jump onto Jade Barroth's back and bite at it. Jade Barroth then rolls onto its side, knocking Rime Coyotehi over. Rime Coyotehi attempts to slam Barroth with its tail, only to be headbutted in the side by the Brute Wyvern. Rime Coyotehi snarls and leaves the area, and Jade Barroth roars and also leaves the area. Interactions With Unique Statuses Rime Coyotehi can be affected by the Frenzy Virus and has the usual changes of a Frenzied Monster. Rime Coyotehi can be affected by the Hyper Status and has the usual changes of a Hyper Monster Tempered Rime Coyotehi is considered a threat level 1 Tempered monster and has the usual changes of a normal Tempered Monster. Quests High Rank Trivia * While Rime Coyotehi is based on coyotes, it is also based on Arctic foxes. * Coyotehi's Blizzard Howl requires Earplugs to block. * In-Game Description was provided by FrostSpino. Category:Monster Creation Category:Fanged Wyvern Category:Subspecies Category:Ice Element Monster Category:Iceblight Monster Category:Large Monster Category:4 Star Level Monster Category:Scholarworld